


All You Ever Had To Do Was Ask

by WinterShield13



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Cock Rings, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterShield13/pseuds/WinterShield13
Summary: Lorenz learns that maybe if he wants something from his partner, he should ask clearly, rather than just hint at it.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	All You Ever Had To Do Was Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is a little different from the other things I’ve posted here, but the Deduenz discord wanted all of a series of posts I made collected together in fic form, so I did that, did some editing, and here we are! @nsfw0e did some awesome art for it and if I’m able to, I’ll add those to the fic later.

After Dedue cooks him dinner for... technically the first time, though he’s had food made by Dedue before, Lorenz is rather hopeful that he won’t be expected to leave. In fact he’d made absolutely certain that he was... properly prepared. The plug certainly isn’t large enough to have him fully prepared, but wasn’t the stretching supposed to be half the fun? He just wanted it to take a bit less time. He adjusts his shirt while Dedue puts dishes away. He’d been trying most of the evening to turn the conversation his way, but he wasn’t sure at this point if Dedue was messing with him, or somehow hadn’t picked up on the variety of innuendos and suggestive acts, and it’s driving him crazy.

Lorenz can’t help focusing briefly on the feel of the soft, high quality lace as he shifts. He stretches his back and bites his lip as the plug shifts within him. 

“So... Dessert?” Dedue smiles at his boyfriend, leaning against the counter. Lorenz today had been shifting in place an awful lot, and Dedue had an idea of why. The way he spoke and moved, he wasn’t hiding anything. And Dedue wants to see exactly what shape Lorenz is in, and how far he had to push before Lorenz was finally made to _ask_ for what he wants. 

“Dessert?” He looks Dedue up and down. Oh he wanted dessert alright.

“Dessert. Got something in mind? There’s ice cream. I could whip up a ganache to go on top... unless you have something else in mind?”

Lorenz clears his throat. “I’m not sure what you mean.” 

“Ice cream it is then.” He pulls out bowls and spoons, then stretches, revealing the bottom of his abs.

Lorenz licks his lips, eyes locked on that thin stretch of dark skin. He shifts in his seat again. _Dessert_... he doesn’t know if he can last that long. His eyes widen slightly when Dedue grabs out a pan. “Oh, we don’t need ganache, we can just have the ice cream.” 

“Oh I don’t know, I think it will taste better with the ganache.” He smiles. 

“...how long does ganache take?” Lorenz taps his finger against his thigh.

“Why? In a hurry?”

“N-No, no of course not, why would I _possibly_ be in a hurry?” Lorenz’s leg starts to bounce. 

Dedue smiles calmly and sets chocolate and cream on to heat up. “Then you won’t mind if I take my time and make it properly.” He starts pulling out spices.

“Is that truly necessary?”

“Is it a problem?” Dedue glances at Lorenz. 

Lorenz bites his lip.

“Are you alright, Lorenz?” Dedue doesn’t look terribly concerned.

Lorenz narrows his eyes, was Dedue messing with him?

“You’re messing with me, aren’t you?” 

“Why would I be messing with you, my lily? I simply feel concern for your wellbeing.” Dedue turns back to his spices, a slight smirk on his lips.

“You are! You’re messing with me!” Lorenz pouts. 

“Of course not. Hmm... definitely cinnamon and nutmeg...”

“No, no cinnamon, no nutmeg, no ganache! You _know_ what I want!” Lorenz stands up. 

“How could I possibly know that? You know I have no magic.” Dedue tilts his head. 

“Dedue!”

“Yes, my lily? Is there something you need?”

“Dedue please.”

“Ask for what you want,” there’s a click as he turns the burner off and puts a lid on the pot, “and perhaps you will get it, lily.” Dedue rolls his shoulders and leans against the counter, arms crossed, eyebrow raised. 

Lorenz looks indignant, face turning red. “Wha- But- but you-...”

Dedue tilts his head.

“F-fine.” Lorenz’s voice gets quieter and he pouts. “I want you to fuck me.”

“I’m sorry, my darling lily flower, I couldn’t hear that.”

“Fuck me. _Please_ , Dedue, I need you to fuck me, I’ve been trying all night to get you to fuck me, please.”

Dedue smiles. “That wasn’t so hard, was it? Come here.”

Lorenz runs across the kitchen to Dedue. “Yes, yes I am, and it was, how dare you-“ he stops dead when Dedue puts a hand up. “Wh-“ 

“You do what _I_ say tonight, my lily. Do you understand?” Dedue’s voice is calm and steady. 

Lorenz whimpers and bites lip, hand opening and closing. “Yes.” He’s breathless.

“Good boy.” He runs gentle fingertips along Lorenz’s jaw. 

Lorenz shivers, mouth falling open

“My sweet lily, I’ve barely touched you, but your expression is already so...” He slides his thumb across Lorenz’s lower lip. “Mmm... the things I’m going to do to you.” 

“Tell me-“

“No. Why should I ruin it?”

“Ruin _Me_ -“

“I didn’t tell you you could speak, lily flower.” He shifts him over. “On your knees.”

Lorenz obeys, quickly dropping to the floor. 

Dedue smiles and runs his fingers through Lorenz’s hair, messing it up. “Look at you. Dancing around this all evening. All you ever had to do was ask. I will provide.”

Dedue unbuttons his pants and Lorenz hyper focuses on on those hands, leaning in. “Are you ready for your dessert?” Dedue pulls his cock out.

Lorenz nods eagerly, then takes the offered cock into his mouth.

“Good boy... that’s it...” Dedue gazes down at him. 

Lorenz’s eyes lock onto Dedue’s and he moans, tongue rubbing against the bottom of the dick in his mouth.

“You love it don’t you? Having your mouth stuffed full?” Dedue massages Lorenz’s scalp with his fingertips.

Lorenz moans and starts to suck Dedue off. His hand slides between his own legs, and Dedue grasps Lorenz’s hair more tightly. 

“I did not say you could touch yourself.”

Lorenz whimpers, pulling his hand away and continuing his task, dragging his mouth back, then sucking it back in with a wet sound. He wanted more. He’d done so much, he needed it.

“That’s it. You know how to be my good boy, my sweet lily. Stop now.” 

Lorenz pauses in his work, not pulling off. 

Dedue grabs his phone from behind him on the counter and takes a picture of Lorenz’s face. “You’re so pretty like this sweetheart.” He smiles. “But you’re always pretty, so I suppose that’s nothing new. Release.” 

Lorenz lets the cock fall from his mouth, face red, saliva dripping from his exposed tongue, and Dedue takes another photo. “Always so photogenic. Like a flower that never wilts, always in the perfect state of bloom. Take off your clothes and stay on the floor.”

Lorenz hurries to obey, tossing his shirt away and struggling out of his pants.

“You even wore the lace I like. It’s almost a shame we’ll be ruining it. Crawl to the living room and wait for me beside the coffee table.” Dedue smiles gently and waits for his order to be followed. 

Lorenz bites his lip, a wet spot already forming at the front of the almost see through lace, and does as he’s told, hearing the shutter noise from Dedue’s phone as he takes a picture of Lorenz crawling away, black plug visible through the lace, shifting deliciously within him as he crawls.

Dedue goes to his room to gather supplies. He’d ordered some new things since the last night they’d spent together and is rather eager to use them. Of course the lube and condom are nothing new, but the length of purple silk? Very new.

He had looked up a few tutorials, practices the necessary knots, and tied up a few random things in practice. So long as Lorenz behaved, and Dedue is sure he will, this should go very smoothly. He looks at the other items he’d purchased. ... _No, not tonight_ , he decides. Not when Lorenz already seemed so distraught. He’d be able to do enough just by giving proper orders. He glances at his closet. _However..._ he knew one more thing that would drive Lorenz crazy. 

Back in the living room, it’s a struggle for Lorenz not to touch himself. It seemed he always became a theist when it came to this like this, because by the gods he couldn’t wait any more, what was taking Dedue so long? He needed that Duscur dick inside him properly. The lace keeps sliding _just so_ over his dick. He shifts in place, trying to move the plug inside himself.

Dedue walks into the living room wearing low cut black leather pants and nothing else. He clicks his tongue in mock disappointment and shakes his head. “And here I thought I’d tamed you already. It seems you need more training and discipline, lily flower.” He strides over and sits on the table, knees hanging off a good distance. He lays down his supplies and pats his leather clad knee. “Come here.” 

Lorenz scrambles to straddle the knee. 

“That’s not what I mean. I’m going to bend you over my knee and remind you why you should not have been touching yourself a second time.”

Lorenz shivers and does as he’s told a little more slowly.

“I think five should be enough to start with, don’t you?” He lays his hand across Lorenz’s lace covered ass.

Lorenz whines and nods. “Oh yeah...”

“Say yes sir. Honestly these manners of yours. We’ll have to work on that too. After each strike you will say the number, and then ‘sir, thank you sir.’ So ten would be ‘Ten sir, thank you sir’, do you understand?” His thumb presses the plug.

“Y-yes sir.”

“Good boy.”

Dedue raises his hand and delivers a carefully calculated strike to his lover’s ass, just hard enough to sting, and is rewarded with a short gasp.

“One sir, Thank you sir!” Comes the enthusiastic reply. Dedue smiles and runs his free hand through Lorenz’s hair. Lorenz presses into the touch. His fingers ghost briefly over Lorenz’s ass, before his hand raises again, and comes down with another calculated strike. 

“Two sir, thank you sir!” Lorenz whines

“That’s right...” Dedue twists the hair in his hand, once twice, and takes firm hold of it before spanking Lorenz a third time.

“Ah! Th-three sir, thank you sir!” The tug on his hair as he jerks forward, the plug in his ass shifting with every smack, the leather covering Dedue’s leg against his bare stomach... _Fuck,_ saying ‘Thank you sir’ while Dedue spanked him for misbehaving... it may not have been a fantasy he thought he needed but _gods be damned_ if he didn’t want this all the time constantly forever now. It’s like a volt of electricity through his spine as the hand lands roughly on his ass. “Four sir, Thank you sir!” He pants. One more wasn’t enough. He needed more.

Dedue takes a breath, then delivers the final blow, striking slightly harder than before, hand lingering on the lace. He released Lorenz’s hair and runs his fingers through it again. 

“F-... Four sir, thank you sir...” Lorenz closes his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” His expression goes from one of satisfaction to one of surprise, hand pausing in Lorenz’s hair. 

“F-Four, Sir? Thank you sir?” Lorenz bites his lip. 

“... I don’t think so, my lily. You don’t get to _lie_ and still get what you want,” he sighs. “What am I going to do with you?”

Dedue drags his fingers through Lorenz’s hair. “Hmmm... for your transgression... how shall I punish you? I think... hmm... I hadn’t planned on using this tonight, I was rather saving it, but I do believe you have forced my hand. Sit on the table. I’ll prepare you for what comes next, then I will need to go and retrieve something. Have I made myself clear?”

Lorenz’s mind races. What could he possibly mean? What could he be collecting? How many surprises had he purchased on a gardeners salary?! “I-I sup- I mean... Yes sir?”

“Good boy. Move.”

Lorenz slides off of Dedue’s lap and sits on the table. Dedue starts with Lorenz’s wrists, tying them together as if he were begging. Then he guides Lorenz face first into the table, gentle, but unyielding. He puts Lorenz on his knees and his hands between them. He separates the cloth and ties it to Lorenz’s ankles, attaching those securely to the corresponding thigh. Then, he pulls it up past Lorenz’s shoulder and under the table. He secures Lorenz in place, tying his torso down to it, then wrapping it around his knees. Dedue could, and would, do as he pleased, and Lorenz would not fall off. 

Dedue smiles at this handiwork and the mess that is Lorenz. “There we are. That’s done.” Dedue takes pictures, one from the side, putting the profile of the pose on display. One from behind, showing off his ass, his slender back, and the way his hair splays out, spilling over the edge of the coffee table. And a third, a close up of Lorenz’s face, red with arousal and embarassment, every freckle on display. When the phone is outside of Lorenz’s line of sight, Dedue turns on the volume so that Lorenz _knows_ what he’s doing. He takes a step back and gets a nice angle, trying to capture it all. He gropes Lorenz’s groin. “You’re having so much trouble controlling yourself tonight. Lucky for you, I think I can help.” He walks away, leaving Lorenz on the table.

Lorenz whines at the loss of the touch, and his muscles tense when he tries, and fails, to move. He forces himself to relax. He knows Dedue will come back. He knows it won’t take him long. But he needs that touch, desperately. Needs those large, warm, _rough_ hands that are somehow just so gentle. Needs that voice in his ear, those lips against his skin. The wait, which is barely more than a minute, feels like ten. 

“Let’s solve those little problem of yours, hmm, my little lily?”

He shivers at the tone. “Yes sir, whatever you want, sir.” _Touch me_ , he thinks. _Gods above, I need it, anything, everything, inside me, engulf my body in your arms, please._

“Relax. You need to relax for me or we’ll have to stop. I refuse to _actually_ hurt you.” He runs his hand soothingly along Lorenz’s spine. And rubs his lower back. 

Lorenz takes a deep, shaky breath beneath the touch. 

“If you need me to stop-“

“No! ...no, sir. I can be good. Please don’t stop...”

“Alright. It’s okay, my flower. Tell me if we need to stop.” Dedue slides his hand down the front to Lorenz’s panties, sliding a ring over his cock and down to the base.

Dedue makes a point to leave the panties on. He stands where Lorenz can see him as he rolls on a condom and lubes up his fingers and cock. “Let’s see how prepared you really were for me.” He pushes the panties to the side and pulls the black plug out, setting it on the table. He slides two thick fingers into Lorenz and sets about finishing the stretching process.

“You’re an absolute _slut_ for all of this, aren’t you? For having that control snatched away, and having me tell you what to do...” the words feel odd leaving his mouth, but he feels reassured by the moan he hears from Lorenz.

Dedue scissors his fingers and smiles. The sounds he hears from Lorenz remind him why he didn’t want to ever gag him. That voice was just too good. He couldn’t miss out on a second of those moans and whines. He keeps going, nice and slow. With that cock ring, he could take as long as he wanted. He could see exactly what different sounds he could draw from his Lorenz. He can see the muscles of Lorenz’s thighs quiver as his free hand ghosts along them. He slides it up to Lorenz’s ass and tugs at the edge of the silk panties, taking careful note of the gasp he receives when he lets it snap back into place. His fingers hook and Lorenz cries out, briefly tensing around his fingers. He strokes the prostate, biting his lip at the moans coming out of Lorenz’s mouth. Dedue presses a light kiss to the cheek of Lorenz’s ass.

“Oh gods-“

“There is but one of me, and I am no god, I assure you. You are a greedy little whore for this aren’t you? Only two fingers in and already thinking it divine.” He straightens out his fingers and fucks Lorenz with them. “Beg for a third.”

“I need it, sir, I need you to stretch me out, fill me up, touch me more, _please_ sir-” he whines as he feels the third finger nudging at his entrance. “Oh yes sir, please sir, I need it, Gods please, you _are_ divine…” he bites his lip and whimpers. 

“Are you a good little slut for me?” His free hand massages Lorenz’s ass. 

“Yes sir, I’m your good little slut… _fuck_ am I your good little slut, I’ll be good for you, sir.”

“For me and only me, right?” Dedue separates his fingers just slightly.

“Oooooooh only you, just for you,” Lorenz pants.

“Good boy. You’re so needy aren’t you?” Dedue stretches Lorenz slowly. “If you’re going to make pretty sounds like this every time we’ll have to do it more often.” Dedue bites his lip, looking down at the absolute _gift_ on the table before him. He doesn’t stop, relishing the sounds he’s pulling from his partner, until he’s certain Lorenz can take him without issue.

“I think you’re ready now, don’t you, my lily?” Dedue smiles

“Oh gods, yes sir, please sir!” Lorenz gasps, desperate.

Dedue smiles and pulls his three fingers out. He takes a picture of the gaping hole, storing it away in his phone for the next time Lorenz is dragged off on some meaningless frustrating trip with his family, along with the others he knew he’d be taking tonight. Then he makes sure his cock is still properly lubricated, and massages Lorenz’s ass. “Are you sure you’re ready? Completely relaxed in your bonds?” He knows the answer before he asks. He asks anyway. 

“ _Yes_ , Sir, I’m ready, please _please_ let me have it.”

“Ask for _Exactly_ what you want, my flower.” Dedue smirks

“Dedue, _Please_ -“

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“S-sir, Please... I want you to fuck me. I want you to take me apart, split me open, make me scream, make me your _slut_ , make me take it all rough and hard and hot, make me feel you in me for days on end, make me _yours_ , sir, _Please_ , I need it.” Lorenz hears a series of quiet pops as Dedue cracks his knuckles and stretches. He takes a shaky breath in relief. 

“I do believe that can be arranged, you needy, desperate little slut.” He slides in slowly, feeling the lace he’d pushed to the side rubbing against the side of his dick. It would never fit right again, stretched as it was. He reaches around and rubs Lorenz’s lace covered member, rock solid in his hand. Lorenz responds with a whimper. “If you’re nice and vocal for me while I fuck you, I’ll take that ring off and let you come first.”

“Don’t-...”

“...Don’t? The ring has to come off at some point.” He starts fucking Lorenz.

“N-no, Sir, wh-wha-aaaht I mee-eeeeaaan, oh fuck, I don’t... fuck don’t stop... I don’t want to go first... S-sir.”

“Really? ... I still want to hear that lovely voice, nice and loud, just for me. My own... personal... symphony...”

Lorenz moans loudly as Dedue starts to fuck him, harder, rougher, just like he wanted. He cries out in pleasure at the calloused fingertips that grip his hips. He knows there will be bruises, and he’s wild about it. Dedue was giving him exactly what he’d asked for. Maybe there was something to the whole ask directly thing Dedue had insisted upon tonight. Who knows how much sooner he could have gotten what he wanted? He gasps and cries out as Dedue slams into his prostate.

Dedue fucks into Lorenz. Lorenz wanted it rough, and Dedue had made sure he was plenty stretched, so he has no qualms about what he’s going to do... and as such, Dedue holds nothing back, fucking Lorenz as hard as he is able. He’s rewarded with a very vocal partner and a slick patch of drool and fallen tears soaking small sections of purple hair. 

He knows his neighbors can probably hear this. He doesn’t care. They deserve it. And he deserves the chance to give his boyfriend all he’s asked so sweetly for. He purrs words of praise. “Goodboy... so good for me... so eager... taking it so good... my sweet sweet boy... that’s it... let me hear you...”

Dedue feels himself closing in on his own orgasm as Lorenz loses the ability to form proper words. He reaches around, hand sliding between damp lace and solid cock to the flexible black ring. If he timed this right, they’d practically be coming together. He bites his lip and moans.

Dedue starts to lose his rhythm and removes the cockring, coming as Lorenz tightens around him. He moans loudly and barely registers Lorenz’s seed flowing over his hand, soaking the purple lace.

As his brain comes back down from cloud nine, he pulls out and sets about cleaning himself and Lorenz off, then the process that is untying him. He fumbles a bit with the first knot, but once that’s done it’s smooth sailing. He gets the soiled lace off of Lorenz and leaves it on the coffee table. He could clean it in the morning. Right now, he has a tired, spent lily flower reaching for him, in need of water, words of encouragement, and above all else, cuddles. He gathers Lorenz into his arms. Lorenz sleepily wraps himself around Dedue, nothing more than a primal need to be as close to Dedue as possible. 

“You were so good tonight. So good for me, darling. I’m going to have you drink some water now. Can you do that one last thing for me? Be my good boy?” Dedue smiles at the whine of annoyance. “Right after we can crawl into bed and I won’t let you go the rest of the night. You’re so precious to me, my lily, I don’t want you getting dehydrated. Even the most beautiful flower needs water.” There’s a pause, and a grumble of acceptance. “Thank you my lily. You took it so good tonight. Made me so happy.” He smiles as Lorenz nuzzles into his neck, and carries him to the kitchen. 

Lorenz whines when he gets shifted to one side so Dedue can use his hand to pour them both water. “We’re going to sit down, and you’re going to drink some water for me. Okay?” There’s a grumble and Lorenz reluctantly pulls his head away as Dedue sits, then takes the offered glass and drinks it. Lorenz is tired and sore and absolutely spent in so many ways. “Thank you, my sweet little flower.”

“...Hold me more?” Lorenz’s voice is quiet and hoarse, and Dedue smiles. He sets their glasses aside and stands to carry Lorenz to the bedroom.

“All you ever had to do was ask.” 


End file.
